


Hedonism

by auborealis



Category: DEAN (Korean Musician), Kim Hyun-ah, Pentagon (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Assassination, Character Death, Death, F/M, Gun Violence, It’s mostly about Hyuna and Hyojong, I’m sorry, Mafia AU, Marriage, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Murder, Sad Ending, Violence, criminals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auborealis/pseuds/auborealis
Summary: Hyojong and Hyuna, a married couple works as bosses to the biggest assasination empire; an empire where they exterminate the criminals.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke up tied into a small wooden chair in the middle of a dark room. A small lightbulb hung above his head, making the room dim. He wiggled in his seat, confused. 

 

“Ahh you’re awake” he heard a voice call. He snapped his head up to the direction he thought he heard it come from. A small, yet devilish voice spoke from the shadows. No walls, no tables, nothing was in sight. Darkness consumed the entire room, except for where he was seated.

 

“Who’s there? Step forward you coward!” He growled, trying not to seem intimidated. 

 

“Coward?” A voice replied. It was a thinner voice. Not like the voice who had spoken before. This was lighter, more high pitched. A woman. He gulped. There were two people.

 

“Dear, im offended” the woman spoke, followed by an evil chuckle. 

There, in front of him, was two people stepping out of the shadows into the slightly lit area. A woman was walking on the left, with long black wavy hair. She was slim, tall and had long slender legs. On her hands she wore black leather gloves all the way up to her forearms. A tight black dress hugged her body and she wore high legged boots. Black sunglasses rested on her nose, hiding her eyes. Next to her, on the right, walked a man. He was too, slim and tall. His leather gloves only reached to his wrists, and he had a lose t-shirt on, exposing his biceps. He wore tight jeans on, and shiny black shoes. A small tattoo was seeable on his neck. ‘FreeDom’ was written in red ink on his lower neck. 

 

He sat still in his chair, watching them approaching him step by step.  
“What the fuck do you guys want with me? He spoke in a low voice. Both of them stopped, only a few feet away from him.  
“You are a very bad man Mr. Choi” the man spoke.  
“All the people you’ve killed...And you don’t feel the slightest of regret?” 

Mr. Choi furrowed his eyebrows a little, with a confused expression in his eyes. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Kim Hyojong and Kim Hyuna, Mister.” The woman answered.  
“You’re probably familiar with Aggeong?”

 

The old man laughed. “What are you gonna do? Kill me? Fucking do it you motherfuckers” he spat out. The woman, Hyuna, walked closer to the man. She bent down so that their heads were at equal height and lowered her sunglasses. Revealing her piercing brown eyes.

 

“Such nasty words Mr. Choi”

 

The tied up man had an angered look plastered on his face. “What to do with you?” She said, in a whispering tone.  
Hyuna turned around to Hyojong standing firmly a few feet behind, arms crossed and a gun in his pocket. He smirked at the old man and walked slowly towards them. Hyuna took a step back, smiling. Hyojong grabbed the gun out of his pocket and traced his fingers along the sides of it.

“This old man- this old man needs to be teached some manners” he spoke and bent his knees so that he could face him. He poked the man’s shoulder with his gun.

 

“Honey...” he began.

 

“Bring out the babies” He said and kept his eyes glued on the man. Hyuna smiled and made a small squeal before she jumped happily back into the shadows. A door closing was heard. The man gulped where he sat. 

 

“B-babies?” Mr. Choi stuttered. 

 

“Prepped just for you Mr. Choi” Hyojong said and grinned. 

 

Hyuna eventually came back with a shiny suitcase. A confused look was on the tied up man’s face. She put the case onto the floor and clicked it open. Hyojong walked over to her and grabbed something from the black case. A horrific expression came upon the man as he watched Hyojong grab two large knives from their suitcase. He wiggled in his seat and yelled out. Crying for help.

 

“Mister, scream as much as you’d like. No one can hear you” the woman informed, smiling.  
The young man walked closer to Mr. Choi, who kept having a horrific look in his eyes. 

 

“This is going to be a whole lot fun” he spoke and gave the man a smirking smile. 

 

***

 

“Morning Carlos! Morning Changgu” Hyojong said, walking into the room with Hyuna holding his arm. 

He waved at his comrades before grabbing a chair and sat down, tightening his tie around his neck. His wife sat down right next to him, at the edge of the large rectangle formed table. People were already seated with documents, notes and computers in front of them as they watched their bosses sit down with wide smiles on their faces.  
“We must apologize for being so late” Hyuna let out as she looked at them.

 

“Mr. Choi wasn’t exactly so...Cooperative” 

 

She laughed a little and Hyojong grinned. The others sat silently by the table, dressed in black suits and stared at the couple with enlargened eyes. Hyuna and Hyojong had been married for six years, and not a single fight had happened between them. Not that they know of course. People would call them mad. Crazy. Psychopaths. And they would seem to be that, but they just enjoyed their lives in a way that made people terrified. Like the Joker and Harley Quinn, except, they weren’t that crazy. Maybe.

 

“Right...Let’s start, shall we?” A man voice spoke. The flirtatious couple both turned their heads to the man sitting at the other end of the table across the room. He had black hair that was drawn back, and a black suit with a white shirt unbuttoned near his neck. 

 

“We have a new mission. Several new missions, actually.” He spoke out, finally gaining everyone’s attention. Hyojong cleared his throat and looked curiously at the man.

 

“We love that don’t we? Do inform us, Dean” Hyojong said. 

 

“I’m starting with the biggest one... I’m sure you all are familiar with the Dong-Sungs?” Dean continued, receiving a nod from everyone at the table. They all looked at him as he spoke.

 

“They’re threatening us more than ever, and I’m surprised that we haven’t done anything about it yet. Tortured Hongchul, but he got saved by Changgu in the last minute”

 

Hyuna bit her lip and nodded along. “These bastards...” She began. “They’re as powerful as my pinkie finger. Why do they even dare to threaten us?” 

 

“That’s the thing” Dean replied nonchalantly. Some of them began writing down and some of the people looked through the files on the table.

 

“They’re not that powerless as you think. The Dong-Sung has been on rise since last year. And to be at the top, they have to get rid of us.” Dean proceeded to tell. Hyojong kept looking with a curious look on his face. He nodded simply and breathed out.

 

“They’re criminals, right? How many people have they killed this year, Dean?” Hyojong said.

 

Dean scratched his nose and thought for a mere moment. “If I’m not wrong, around one hundred?”

 

“There you go. That’s what we do. A hundred human lives has been lost. That’s enough for us to strike in. It’s time they get to learn a lesson, yeah?” Hyojong spoke nonchalantly and glanced over to Hyuna, who curled the corner of her lips into a tiny smile.

 

“Let’s get rid of them then” she said while looking fondly at him.

***

 

“So should we go in now?” 

Hyuna nibbles on the dead skin on her lips as she leaned back onto the desk. Hyojong held a glass of water in his hands while looking at her. She blinked for a few seconds before crossing her arms and replied:

 

“No, we need to come prepared. Dean told us that they’ve grown stronger. We need to know their technology and the secret passages to their buildings before striking.” She answered with certain. 

 

“We gotta find their headquarter first” Hyojong replied, receiving a nod from Hyuna.

 

Suddenly, the door clicked open, and a tall man entered with a black suitcase in his hand. Their heads snapped towards the door.

 

“Ever heard of knocking?” Hyuna sneered and Hyojong smiled at her.

 

“My apologies, Mr. and Ms. Kim” Dean spoke while bowing to both of them.  
“But I have the records and files on Dong Jaesung for you” he continued, as he walked over to the glass table and clicked his suitcase open.

 

He handed a thick yellow file to Hyuna and she looked at it with fascinating before opening it. She spread the documents and the photos down onto the table and sat down in the couch, across from Dean. There was a tall, slender man with dark eyes on one of the pictures. She furrowed her eyebrows while looking at the documents and the photo carefully. 

 

“Jeez, you’re really ahead of yourself Dean. High quality photos and documents on each member’s skills!” Hyojong spoke and patted Dean’s back while grinning. Dean looked down at his lap in embarrassment, but he couldn’t help but to smile after being complimented.

 

“Of course sir. We’re working hard on getting information” 

Hyuna kept looking at the papers with a serios look, but glanced at Dean and Hyojong.  
“Great work, Dean. This will help us a lot. You never fail” she smiled before gathering the documents and photos and putting them inside the file. Dean nodded and felt proud. He stood up from where he was seated and bowed one last time to his two bosses before he walked out of the room, leaving the two alone again. 

 

“Have i ever told you...” Hyojong began, walking slowly towards Hyuna and placed the glass of water down at the desk behind her.

 

“That I love this job?” He said, smiling softly. Hyuna crossed her arms and leaned back onto the table.  
“I can see it in your eyes, honey” she replied. Hyojong tilted his head at her, smiling like crazy. 

 

“I love you more of course” he added, knowing it was what she was waiting to hear.  
She smiled fondly at him and grabbed him by his tie, moving his head closer to hers and pressed their lips together. Hyojong placed his hands on her hips and kissed her back. They both released, looking into each other’s eyes, their faces only a few inches apart. Hyuna let out a short laugh as she saw the red lipstick that had stained his lips. She placed her hands around his neck and hugged him tightly.

“I love you” She whispered.

“I love you too” Hyojong said softly into her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> !This chapter contains a mildly gory scene!

_7 years earlier_  

 

“I know mom, I know. Yeah, I remembered it all. Cucumber, tomatoes, cereal, grapes and almond milk, right?”

 

“— _Make_ _sure_ _to_ _be quick_ _okay_?”

 

“Will do mom, see you”

 

Hyuna put her phone inside her jacket pocket as she gathered the groceries into a single see-through plastic bag. She waddled out of the shopping mart wearing a puffy green jacket, a black skirt, a black shirt and vans. Her hair was down, straightened and the color of black. When the doors closed behind her, she felt the slight cold breeze hit her warm cheeks. She walked down the streets, hands in her pockets and the plastic bag resting around her arm.

 

“Kim Hyuna, is that you?” She suddenly heard. She turned around and her eyes fell on a tall girl smiling brightly at her. She wore a burgundy red sweater tucket in some blue ripped shorts. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and on her feet, dirty white converse shoes.

 

“Surprising to see you out, especially at this time of the day” the girl laughed as she ran towards Hyuna.

 

“Had to pick up some food for the family” Hyuna replied, smiling softly back. They began walking, slowly.

 

“Hey Sunmi, I know you’re good at Pythagoras. I’m stuck at this one task—“ Hyuna spoke out, but got cut off.

 

“Course I’ll help you! But there’s one thing that I need to tell you first. It’s been on my mind since last week” Sunmi said, stopping in the middle of the streets.

 

Hyuna blinked at her in confusion. “Y-yeah of course. What is it?”

 

Sunmi took a deep breath and closed her eyes before replying:

 

“Im moving away”

 

“What?”

 

The girl opened her eyes and bit her lips. “I’m moving away” she repeated.

Hyuna gulped and looked down at her feet. “Why?” She asked, not facing her.

Sunmi was Hyuna’s only friend. She would be completely alone if she moved away. Hyuna wasn’t exactly a social person, like Sunmi. She was a quiet girl. Tears threatened to spill at the thought. She was going to complete college without her? All alone?

 

“I got a job...Alongside my parents. So they agreed on moving away...” Sunmi answered, feeling the guilt start to rise up in her body. Hyuna nodded.

 

“Oh...” was the only thing she let out. Hyuna kept looking down at her shoes, fearing a tear might spill any moment. Suddenly, she felt arms embrace her in a hug.

 

“I’m sorry. You’re going to be okay. We’ll call each other every day and I’ll help you with Pythagoras anytime” Sunmi whispered while she rested her chin on Hyuna’s shoulder. Hyuna placed her arms around her friend’s waist and cried silently into her shoulder.

 

“You better” Hyuna sniffed and let out a short laugh as she looked at Sunmi, who also had tears in her eyes. The two friends hugged tightly one more time, before they starting to walk again.

 

***

 

“We’ll see each other tomorrow, right? Don’t be late” Sunmi spoke, waving her hand. Hyuna laughed at her and nodded, smiling while she did so. And they parted their ways.

 

Hyuna walked down the street not far from her home, and kicked some rocks that lay scattered around.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket, and noticed all the notifications she had gotten.

 

 

Mom

17:34

—where are are you?

 

—Hyuna come home soon please.

 

17:41

—Hyuna I need you to pick up the phone!

 

—Your brother is at his friend’s house he is fine

 

17:42

—Hyuna don’t come home. Whatever you do. Don’t come home!

 

—Honey I love you so much please always remember that okay?

 

—You’re going to be alright

 

—Run

 

—Don’t come home, do you hear me? Don’t.

 

—If something happens call Sunmi

 

—I love you darling

 

—Your father and I love you so much

 

Anxiousness started to rise up in her body as she read her mother’s texts. She gulped and felt her heart beat faster. Hyuna quickly put her phone inside her pocket and started to run. Towards her house.

 

Without a doubt she ran, even though her mother had told her not to. She ran as fast as she could, because she had to make sure. She had to make sure they were alright. Her head started to spin and she began to think of the worst scenarios that could’ve happened while she was gone shopping for groceries. Hyuna felt her throat start to dry up as she saw her house only a couple of meters in front of her.

 

She stopped dead in her steps as she stood breathless infront of her own door. She could feel the heart beating nonstop in her chest. She reached her hand towards the doorknob and opened the door, slowly. Fear started to build it’s way in her body. She wished, she hoped they were okay.

 

“M-mom?” Hyuna spoke out, entering silently inside.

 

“Dad” She let out looking cautiously around. No answer. She swallowed and dropped the grocery bag on the floor. It was silent in the house. She continued to walk slowly inside, fearing for the worst outcome. As she walked down the short hall of her house, her eyes enlargened at the sight.

 

A hand was sticking out from the kitchen. It lay peacefully on the floor, and Hyuna stopped for a second before slowly approaching the living room. Her eyes did not look away from the arm. She knew who it was. The silver watch around it’s wrist and the golden ring around one of thefingers. It was her dad. Ever since Hyuna and her little brother had managed to save up enough money to buy their dad his dream watch, he had never taken it off. She approached the living room, and gulped before finally laying eyes on him.

 

Her father’s decapitated body.

 

Hyuna screamed at the horrific sight. Her knees wobbled and she fell onto the floor with a thud while she covered her mouth with her hand. She felt her insides tear apart from each other and she closed her eyes, and did not dare to open them. A knot was forming inside her stomach and she gulped for air. Blood was everywhere in the kitchen. It was a bloodbath. Her mind was a mess and she could not breathe properly. Hyuna continued to let out screams and sobs as she looked to the side, not daring to even glance at her father laying dead on their kitchen floor.

 

She turned around, still seated on the floor and her eyes fell on her mother. Her dear mother, who’s mouth was sliced to her ears. Her eyes were open, and still full of fear. And on her chest, a dagger was placed straight into her heart. Hyuna immediately closed her eyes again and grabbed her chest tightly, sobbing, screaming and feeling her whole entire body go numb. She cried out, screamed and yelled while gasping for air. She sat on the floor inside the living room, in the middle of a bloodbath with her dead parents on both sides. She unlocked her phone and remembered her mother’s text. “If something happens, call Sunmi”. She breathed heavily, simultaneously in deep thoughts.

 

Was she gonna call her best friend, who her own mother had told her to call? Or the police?

 

“Hello?”

 

 

Hyuna choked on her own sobs as she couldn’t get a word out. Tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes had become swollen.

 

 

“Hello?”

 

 

The voice said again. “I-I can’t breathe!” Hyuna screamed.

 

 

“Hyuna? What’s wrong?”

 

 

“Mom! D-dad! Sunmi p-ple-please! Help me!” Hyuna cried out. Everything after, became muffled sounds to her ears. She fell to the floor, holding her phone tightly in her sweaty palm while she struggled to breathe as well as feeing her whole body go numb. And then, her vision became blurry. Darkening every second that passed.

 

 

“Hyuna?! Fuck!”

 

 

 

***

 

 

Hyuna woke up feeling nothing but pain in her entire body. She felt dizzy, and a massive headache made it painful to even think. She opened her eyes slowly, which was difficult considering her swollen eyes.

 

“Hey there...” a voice called. Hyuna looked to her side and saw Sunmi, sitting next to her in a large bed inside a large beautiful room. Her voice was hoarse, she could notice.

 

“Please rest okay? You need it more than anything” Sunmi proceeded to speak. Hyuna raised her upper body and rested against the pillows, feeling the worst headache kick right in.

 

“Hey hey! You need to rest”

 

“I need to see my parents” Hyuna spoke out, with a hoarse voice. Sunmi went silent at that and she looked at her friend with devastation in her eyes. Hyuna felt tears run down her cheek as she remembered. She broke down in sobs, feeling it hurt in her chest.

 

“My brother—“ Hyuna spoke between her sobs.

 

“Taehyung’s alright. It’s all okay. You’re going to be okay Hyuna” Sunmi answered, trying her hardest to calm her down at this moment. But it seemed impossible. And who could blame her?

 

“All that’s important now, is that you get to rest. I’ll tell you everything tomorrow” Sunmi added, caressing her thumb on Hyuna’s hand. She nodded in response and laid down again, drifting off to sleep. Wishing that tomorrow, the nightmare would be over.

 

 

***

 

“I will do it” Hyuna answered earnestly.

 

“You will? You sure?” Sunmi asked, looking at Hyuna with confusion.

 

It was like she had changed during the past week. After she had woken up, she was in complete shock. But now, only a week had passed and Sunmi began to wonder if Hyuna really was the same as she was two weeks ago. She seemed more confident. More serious. Sunmi has told Hyuna everything. She wasn’t moving away because of a simple job. No, she and her parents were gonna move into Aggeong Headquarters and live there until they take their last breath. Sunmi had told Hyuna, how much in danger she, her brother and of course, her parents was in every single day. Her parents were a part of Aggeong, but got assassined before getting the chance to escape. Assassined before making the chance to tell their children the truth about their jobs.

 

“I’m going to avenge my parents, Sunmi. And every second that goes by, those bastards are walking around, murdering people and getting away with it. I suggest I should train as soon as possible.”

 

Sunmi blinked for a few seconds, before hesitantly handing the pen over to Hyuna. She signed eagerly down at the paper and leaned back into the chair.

 

Hyuna had signed the papers. Meaning, she is gonna dedicate her life to Aggeong. Throwing her normal life aside and kill criminals for a living. She was now dead to the society. Dead to everyone she knew. She had no other choice. She couldn’t sit back and wait until justice was served. She had to take matter into her own hands.

 

There was no way back now.

 

 

“Your brother...” Sunmi began.

 

 

“He is not going to be a part of this” Hyuna quickly responded. Sunmi nodded in understanding.

 

 

“He has to know though...Right?”

 

 

“As long as you erase him from my file, and cutting every single thread that can lead to the fact that he’s my brother”

 

 

“Of course”

 

 

 

***

 

Bang bang bang

 

 

“You’ve gotten better! Look at that aim!”

 

 

Hyuna blushed and grinned at the compliment. “You think?” She asked, tracing her fingers across the hand gun.

 

 

“Yes! You’re a natural talent! Jeez that’s even better than what E’dawn could do when he trained for five months! You’ve trained for only two!” The old man laughed happily. She looked up from the gun at the man.

 

 

“Who-who’s E’dawn?” Hyuna asked out of curiosity.

 

 

“You don’t know?” The man said, widening his eyes.

 

 

“He’s our boss” A voice suddenly spoke. Sunmi entered the room, heels making a loud clicking noise when she walked. Hyuna and the man spun their heads to her direction. She walked over to the man and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

 

“Hi dad. Training is going alright I see?”

 

Hyuna nodded with a huge grin plastered on her face. “About Edane—“ Hyuna said.

 

“E’dawn”

 

“Right...About him. Does he do missions?”

 

Sunmi’s dad looked at Hyuna and placed his hands on his hip.

 

“Only the bigger ones. He’s our most skilled person” The man answered, packing away the guns into a large suitcase. Hyuna nodded in understanding.

 

 

***

 

Three months had passed since the discovery of Aggeong, and Hyuna started to become more curious about their boss. She had heard many things, as his name got spoken a lot. How he single handedly wiped out an entire criminal gang. Hyuna had never seen him, only heard things that made him seem cooler than any other person.

 

 

“Hyuna?”

 

She came to a realization and blinked hysterically before answering a simple: “hm?” Sunmi laughed at her cuteness. “What were you daydreaming about?” Sunmi asked, waiting eagerly for an answer. Hyuna stretches her arms and breathed out.

 

“So when am I signing a big mission?” Hyuna replied, receiving furrowed eyebrows from her friend. Sunmi snorted and put down her water bottle before leaning back into the chair.

“You wanna meet boss, don’t you?”

 

 

“Perhaps I do” Hyuna said, shrugging and crossing her arms. Sunmi looked at her for a few seconds, nibbling on her lips before bringing her face forward.

 

“I can take you to him, but do know that he’s a busy man” She whispered quietly, smiling.

 

“I just wanna sign on a bigger mission, I’m ready aren’t I?”

 

“With only three months training?”

 

“Sign with me, we can go together and you’ll see? If it goes to hell, then we can talk”

 

Sunmi paused and furrowed her eyebrows at her friend. Hyuna put her hands together and pouted her lips, begging for permission. Sunmi made a sound of hesitation, before closing her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“Okay”

 

 

***

 

 

Hyuna sat silently in the van, beside many others. Breathing in and out, slowly, trying not to seem terrified of what she had dragged herself in. It was her first ever big mission, and with only three months training. She had to be quick, and she had to go through this without messing up. This was the only way to make sure she was ready in front of Sunmi’s eyes. If things go wrong, she’ll probably never be able to join big missions again. She felt petrified, yet a little excited. The feeling of possibly dying was in her thoughts the whole ride, was she really ready?

 

“You alright girlie?” A girl spoke calmly, noticing how anxious Hyuna was looking. Hyuna nodded slowly in response. It was Chungha that had asked. She was in the same team as Sunmi, being a loyal comrade. She had her dark hair down, with a black cap wrapped tightly around her head, just like Hyuna. A black handgun lay nicely in her hands.

 

“First big mission huh?” She asked again. Hyuna nodded again, making the girl let out an “ahh”.

 

“I was terrified too, the first time. Don’t worry my friend, we’ll make sure to protect you”

 

“If we don’t, Sunmi’s gonna kill us” a man spoke, he was sitting right next to Chungha. Chunga nodded in agreement. The man, who was called Kang Hyunggu (cover name, Kino), was also a part of Sunmi’s team. Sunmi had let Hyuna go with her team, knowing for sure they would be able to protect and stick together. It was in total, seven members in Sunmi’s team. Each one of them was loyal, confident, clever and quick. Being the best one out of all the teams in Aggeong. Hyuna knew she was being protected, but couldn’t help letting the anxiousness take control.

Suddenly, the engine stopped and her eyes fell upon Chungha, who’s eyes darkened.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived” Hyunggu spoke jokingly, following by a mad laughter. He pressed his large gun into his chest and laughed eagerly. Hyuna blinked, a little scared, and she looked at Chungha while everyone beside her started to get their guns and vests ready.

“You’ll be alright. Soon, you’ll see if you really were meant to be a part of Aggeong” Chungha said at last, before clicking her gun and walked out of the van with the rest of the team. Hyuna furrowed her eyebrows. She wondered what she had meant by what she had said. “You’ll soon know?” Hyuna said to herself, before getting up from her seat and walked out of the van.

 

She took a deep breath and saw how Chungha gestured the others to go into different directions, speaking no words. Hyuna waited for Chungha to tell her where she was going to go. Her mouth suddenly became dry and she felt her stomach twist a little. The two of them were the only ones left, and Chungha turned her head around to Hyuna and smiled wickedly.

 

“Let’s kill some criminals, yeah?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking it so far? :)
> 
> The next chapters are probably gonna be about Hyuna and Hyojong’s life prior to their marriage and joining the administration
> 
> Do inform me if you’re confused with anything
> 
> Also: I’m too lazy to look through, so I apologize for any grammar mistakes and such xx
> 
> P.S. Did you get the name of Hyuna’s little brother? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> It’s a very very short chapter, but it’s gonna be longer in the next one, promise!
> 
> If you have any questions, or ideas:
> 
> Jeoncherrios on twitter


End file.
